Fairy Tale
by Namie Amalia
Summary: ByaHisa. For Viva Fest bulan Juli: Dedication Month. Byakuya, pria impian sejuta wanita, telah menarik hati Hisana, peri kecil yang tinggal di kelopak Sakura di belakang rumahnya. Apakah Byakuya menyadari keberadaan Hisana? Untuk Nichan Sorayuki! RnR!


A 'Special' Viva Fest

**Fairy Tail**

Namie Amalia

Bleach © Kubo Tite alias Tite Kubo alias SAYA *dihajar massa* oke, oke, silahkan anggap kata 'SAYA' itu dicoret =3=

Fic ini dibuat khusus untuk Nichan Sorayuki alias kakak saya di FFn. Salah satu ficnya, AME, pernah menginspirasi saya bikin Insomnia—salah satu fic kebanggaan saya yang sebenernya nggak gitu bagus, wakakak. Balik lagi ke Nichan, nah, nginget dia suka sama pair ByaHisa, kubikinlah ini pair.

Oh ya, pas dapet ini ide, langsung keinget cerpen di KOMPAS Minggu sama cerita Ariel di Little Mermaid (bukan Ariel-Luna ya!). Tapi ceritanya beda kok. Ah, kenapa jadi ngomong panjang lebar gini? Udah langsung baca aja—dan jangan lupa review!

* * *

Namanya Byakuya Kuchiki. Pria impian sejuta wanita.

Dan ia tak pernah sadar kalau dirinya diperhatikan.

Tidak, tidak. Dia sadar dirinya _selalu_ diperhatikan oleh setiap wanita yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan, tapi dia tak sadar, dirinya _selalu_ diperhatikan—bukan oleh wanita saja—tapi juga _dia_.

_Dia._

_Dia,_ Hisana, peri kecil yang hidup di bunga Sakura yang ditanam ayah Byakuya sendiri. Pohon Sakura nan indah itu selalu diperhatikan oleh ayah Byakuya yang kini telah tiada. Ayah Byakuya telah menitipkan pohon itu pada Byakuya, untuk dirawat sepenuh hati.

Dan Byakuya menepati janjinya. Pria itu selalu menepati janjinya. Betapa sempurnanya Byakuya. Cerdas, tampan, tinggi, atlet juga, baik dan _gentle._ Hanya ada satu kekurangannya; kurang senyum. Itu membuatnya terkesan angkuh dan sombong, tapi Hisana—peri kecil itu—tahu kalau hatinya tak seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang angkuh memelihara pohon Sakura sampai selebat ini? Bagaimana seseorang yang sombong bisa membuat peri Sakura tinggal—bahkan bertahan lama di setiap kelopak Sakura-nya?

Sore itu, Hisana melakukan perkerjaan rutin; memandangi Byakuya. Entah kapan ia memulainya, tapi itu adalah sebuah ritual kebiasaan yang rutin tiap sore.

Hisana selalu memandangi Byakuya dari kepolak Sakuranya, menatap lelaki itu kagum. Setiap sore, Byakuya selalu latihan di dojo yang bersebelahan dengan pohon Sakura. Dinding yang membatasi dojo dan pohon Sakura hanya kaca tipis, yang bisa digeser, sekalian untuk pintu. Hisana bersyukur, karenanya ia bisa melihat Byakuya tiap sore.

Byakuya yang berlatih keras, Byakuya yang berpeluh keringat, Byakuya yang pantang menyerah, Byakuya yang kuat…ingin sekali Hisana pergi kesana, mengelap keringat di tubuh Byakuya dan memberinya minum.

Tapi tak bisa.

Ia hanyalah peri Sakura biasa.

Sedangkan Byakuya adalah manusia _nyaris_ sempurna.

"Na…!" seandainya itu suara Byakuya—walaupun Hisana tak tahu suara Byakuya, karena lelaki itu jarang biacara.

"Sana…!" Byakuya yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya….

"Hisana…!"

"A-ah?" Hisana menoleh terpaksa. Unohana menatapnya khawatir sekaligus curiga.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Unohana.

"Meliha—err…bengong…?" Hisana tak yakin dengan alasannya.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang memperhatikannya."

"Si-siapa?"

"Byakuya?"

"Tidak!" muka Hisana memerah seketika. Unohana menyipitkan matanya, tapi tak bisa menahan senyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Oke, oke, aku melihatnya," aku Hisana. Peri itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Byakuya lagi. Unohana menatapnya sendu.

"Hisana, kau ingat kan? Kita tak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia…. Itu akan menghancurkan bangsa kita yang hampir punah…."

Hisana terdiam. Matanya yang selalu bersinar, kini redup. "Aku tahu, Retsu…. Aku hanya… mengaguminya."

"Hati-hatilah…. Aku pergi," pamit Unohana, tak ingin mengganggu Hisana. Hisana hanya mengangguk lemas.

Mengagumi…, benarkah hanya itu? Ada rasa yang terus tumbuh dihatinya. Seperti guyuran air dingin saat kau selesai bermain hujan-hujanan. Air dingin itu menimpa tubuhmu yang kedinginan karena air hujan, malah membuatmu makin hangat.

Byakuya, lelaki impian sejuta wanita— atau mungkin lebih, telah mengambil hatinya, hati peri kecil yang hidup di pohon Sakura belakang rumahnya.

* * *

Hujan.

Hisana tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat hujan. Sedih tidak, senang tidak. Namun kali ini, ada yang aneh pada hatinya.

Byakuya Kuchiki. Berdiri tegak di depan pohon Sakura. Matanya nanar, menatap kelopak-kelopak bunga yang basah kehujanan. Tanpa peduli tubuhnya dikeroyok hujan. Tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi kemeja putih tipis, membuat otot-ototnya terlihat jelas. Rambut panjang hitamnya lepek, dibiarkan begitu saja. Wajahnya sendu, seperti menahan kerinduan yang mendalam.

Hisana ingin sekali memeluknya, mengajaknya berteduh, mengambilkannya handuk, dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Hatinya remuk begitu melihat Byakuya. Entah mengapa.

"Tak ada yang paling sedih selain kita melihat orang yang kita sayangi bersedih. Dan tak ada yang paling menggembirakan, selain orang yang kita sayangi bergembira."

Hisana menoleh.

Yoruichi Shihouin. Peri tertua di pohon Sakura ini. Pendapatnya sangat dihormati. Tak ada yang berani menentangnya.

"Yoruichi-sama…."

"Yoruichi saja," ralatnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sayap hitam Yoruichi mengepak, mendekati Hisana. "Mengapa kau tak masuk saja, Hisana? Kau kehujanan."

Hisana menatap sayapnya yang kelelahan karena terus terbang melawan hujan. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Air mata dan air hujan tampak saru—tak bisa dibedakan.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Hisana tak bergeming.

"Jawab aku, Hisana."

Tetap diam.

"Hisana! Tidakkah kau tahu peraturannya?"

Tak ada suara.

"Hisana…," ucap Yoruichi lelah karena panggilannya tak ditanggapi. Tapi wajah lelah itu terganti dengan wajah kasihan, melihat saudara sesama perinya.

Hisana menoleh. Cahaya di matanya hilang bersama hujan. Alisnya bertautan. Pundaknya layu, Wajahnya tampak putus asa.

"Yoruichi…bagaimana ini?" tanyanya panik. Suara paraunya bercampur orkesta hujan yang bergesekan dengan kelopak Sakura.

Yoruichi menelan ludah. "Ba-bagaimana apa?"

"Hatiku…," Hisana meneguk ludah, "Hatiku telah dicuri olehnya…."

Kini, gantian Yoruichi yang tak bisa menjawab.

Bola mata indah itu mengeluarkan setitik air. Yoruichi menutup matanya, _itu hanya hujan, hujan, hanya hujan_, pikirnya berulang-ulang.

"Hatiku hancur melihatnya hancur… apa itu? Apakah itu…," Hisana terdiam, ragu untuk mengatakannya.

Yoruichi takkan mendengar kata selanjutnya. Yoruichi tak tahu apa kata itu. _Itu hanya rasa terima kasih, rasa terima kasih, rasa terima kasih. Sebut itu, Hisana!_

"…cinta?"

Tak bisa. Pertahanan terakhirnya jebol. Berapa kali ia mengucapkan itu hanya hujan, beribu kali ia bilang itu rasa terima kasih, tapi sesungguhnya, ia tahu apa itu. Itu air mata. Itu cinta. Dan mata itu, mata terindah milik Hisana, tak bisa dibohongi.

"Yoruichi… apa yang harus kulakukan?" rintih Hisana putus asa. Hujan semakin deras, sama derasnya dengan air yang keluar dari mata peri itu.

* * *

Byakuya menatap pohon Sakura itu. Pohon yang ditanamnya bersama sang Ayah dulu sekali, saat ia masih kecil. Kini, pohon itu tumbuh kuat, besar, dan indah.

Sekarang setahun tepat kematian ayahnya. Dan rindu yang ditahan Byakuya tak terperi lagi. Setiap hari, ia berlatih di dojoo untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Setiap sore, ia menatap pohon Sakura itu, dan kenangan-kenangannya dan ayahnya terputar ulang di bagian yang sama, terus-terusan, bagai film rusak.

Biarkan saja hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Biar saja nanti tubuhnya sakit. Bagus malah, siapa tahu rindunya teralihkan. Biarkan saja. Biar saja, sekali ini… Byakuya melepas rindunya. Sekali ini saja, Byakuya membobol pertahanannya. Sekali ini saja, Byakuya bersentimentil ria. Sekali ini saja… Byakuya menangis, menyesali semua kesalahannya pada kedua orangtuanya nyang bertumpuk begitu banyak, dan lumpur hitam dosa melumuri tubuhnya bagai kue blackforest.

Kesalahan. Begitu banyak salahnya pada kedua orang tuanya. Saking banyaknya, Byakuya tak bisa menghitungnya. Mungkin sudah sebanyak pasir di pantai. Mungkin—jika dosanya diibaratkan tetesan air—telah membentuk lautan, bahkan samudera, atau mungkin mencakup seluruh tetes air di dunia. Mungkin sudah sebanyak daun kering di musim gugur. Mungkin sudah sebanyak ranting-ranting pohon di sebuah hutan hujan. Mungkin sudah sebanyak rumput di padang sabana (A/N: ganggu bentar ya, padang rumput itu sabana apa safana? Saya lupa XD. Mari lanjut…). Mungkin sudah menggunung, setinggi Everst. Mungkin sudah melangit luas. Dan hanya satu yang Byakuya yakin; dosanya tak terhitung lagi.

Ingin sekali Byakuya memutar waktu, mengulang kehidupannya bersama orang tuanya dulu, sekaligus menghapus kesalahan-kesalahannya. Tapi waktu tak bisa diulang. Dan satu kalimat berupa 5 kata itu saja telah membuat Byakuya kecewa setengah mati.

_"Carilah kebahagiaan dalam hidupmu, Nak,"_ pesan ayahnya sebelum beliau meninggal. _"Temukan cinta sejatimu, sahabat karibmu, hidupmu…."_

Cinta sejati? Byakuya tak percaya akan hal itu. Ia tak mengerti juga tak pernah merasakan itu.

Dan—Byakuya miris dengan pemikirannya—apa hubungannya cinta sejati, sahabat karib, dan hidup, dengan kebahagiaan? Sudah setahun, dan Byakuya belum mengerti apa maksud ayahnya.

Bahagia ya?

_Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia tanpa kalian, Outo-san? Okaa-san?_ Bisik Byakuya perih.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah payung transparan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Byakuya dari pohon Sakura.

"Sia—pa?" Byakuya menoleh, dan menemukan seorang wanita cantik yang seumuran dengannya, memayunginya dengan payung transparan itu. Cantik…, sampai-sampai Byakuya terdiam menatapnya—bukan lagi pohon Sakura itu. Wanita itu, tak kalah cantiknya dengan pohon Sakura ayahnya.

Rambutnya hitam pendek, wajahnya keibuan, terlihat ramah dan beraura positif. Ia hanya memakai gaun putih gradasi pink lembut sederhana. Anggun dan murah senyum—seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang ini. Di tangannya ada selembar handuk kering.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya—masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. Byakuya tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu. Ia tak pernah melihat wanita itu sebelumnya. Siapakah ia?

Wanita itu menatap pohon Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh terima kasih. "Dari dulu, aku selalu menyukai pohon Sakura ini. Ia tegar berdiri menemanimu, bahkan disaat orang tuamu pergi, sampai sekarang—begitu kau merindukan mereka. Pohon Sakura itu tetap setia, tumbuh dengan tegar, mendampingimu. Tak pernah ia tumbang, meski diterpa badai hujan. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Byakuya buka suara. Ia ingin bertanya darimana wanita itu tahu dan yang lebih penting, ia ingin mendengar suara merdu itu lagi. Suara itu melafalkan kata-kata yang disambung dengan baik, bagai orkesta merdu di telinganya.

Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Byakuya sepenuhnya, dan tersenyum. Senyumnya adalah senyum termanis yang pernah Byakuya lihat. Termanis dan terindah yang hanya diberikan pada Byakuya, pria impian sejuta wanita.

"Karena mereka berterima kasih padamu dan ayahmu, karena telah merawat mereka sampai sekarang…."

Tepat saat itu, hujan berhenti. Dan matahari naik lagi ke singgasananya. Wangi tanah menggelitik hidung mereka berdua. Harum, bercampur wangi Sakura basah.

Tepat saat itu pula, hati Byakuya damai. Hangat dan nyaman.

Tepat saat itu pula, Byakuya mengerti apa yang diucapkan ayahnya.

"Ah, iya, namaku Hisana," kata wanita itu sambil membungkuk kaku dan tersenyum gugup. "Sala—mmh…."

Omongannya terpotong karena Byakuya menutup mulutnya. Lelaki itu menyampirkan handuk kering di ke pundak wanita itu dan mendorong wanita itu masuk rumah tanpa banyak bicara.

_Bahagia karena cinta sejati, sahabat karib, dan hidup. _

Byakuya bahagia sekarang. Bahagia, karena akhirnya, ia menemukan seseorang yang menjadi cintanya, tumpuan hidupnya. Kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya, sekaligus hidupnya.

Byakuya takkan bertanya lagi siapa wanita itu, karena ia tahu, wanita itulah hidupnya, kasihnya, cintanya, sekaligus sahabatnya seumur hidup. Byakuya tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa segitu yakin, tapi ia tahu ia benar.

Tepat saat ini, Byakuya tahu, ia telah menemukan cinta sejatinya.

* * *

Yoruichi terpekur melihat kejadian itu. Peri itu menyender pada batang pohon Sakura, terdiam melihat Hisana dan Byakuya.

"Yoruichi?" sapa Unohana sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah, hai, Retsu," kata Yoruichi sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Kenapa…kau mengabulkan keinginannya?" tanya Unohana _to the pont._

"Aku tak tahan melihat Hisana. Kau juga kan?" Yoruichi melihat Unohana mengangguk ragu. "Lagipula…jika mereka saling mencintai, mengapa tidak? Dan Hisana telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku…," Yoruichi terdiam sebentar.

**_Flashback._**

_"Kumohon, jangan bunuh saudara-saudara periku," bisik Yoruichi kecil di tangan besar Ayah Byakuya. "Bunuh saja aku kalau mau, asal jangan mereka…kumohon…."_

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau dan saudara-saudara perimu boleh tinggal di pohon Sakura-ku. Tapi…aku menitipkan anakku kalau aku dan istriku sudah mati nanti—"_

_"Jangan bicara seperti itu!" tahan Yoruichi. "Aku tahu kau begitu menyayangi pohon Sakura itu, karenanya, peri-peri serperti kami tinggal disana."_

_"Aku tahu. Makanya, aku titipkan Byakuya, agar ia terus merawat pohon Sakura ini."_

_"Baik, akan kulakukan," kata Yoruichi yakin. "Tapi kau janji kan, takkan melukai saudara-saudara periku?"_

_Lelaki tua itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku janji. Dan…."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Bisakah kau buat ia bahagia?"_

_Alis Yoruichi bertautan bingung. "Tidak bisa! Kami bukan peri di dongeng-dongeng yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan."_

_"Kalau begitu, lakukan saja semampumu, asal anakku itu bahagia. Semampumu saja. Jikalau tak bisa, tak apa," kata lelaki Kuchiki itu. Yoruichi pun mengangguk._

**_End of Flashback._**

"Karena itukah kau kabulkan permintaannya secepat ini?" tanya Unohana lagi.

"Ya… tapi dengan syarat—tentu saja. Kekuatanku tak sebesar yang ia harapkan. Aku tak bisa merubahnya menjadi manusia seperti yang ia mau," Yoruichi merosot, sampai terduduk di ranting. Sayapnya turun, bagai bunga layu.

"Syarat?" ulang Unohana sambil membantu Yoruichi.

"Ya…," bisik Yoruichi. "Tubuh manusia Hisana lemah. Hisana akan menjadi manusia yang sakit-sakitan. Tapi ia tetap menerima konsekuensi itu. Dan aku mengabulkannya… dengan segala resiko."

"Yoruichi? Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Resiko yang kuambil…, mati…."

* * *

Hisana tinggal berdua dengan Byakuya. Baru seminggu ia tinggal di rumah besar itu, Byakuya sudah melamarnya. Dan tentu saja, Hisana menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka menikah. Dan seperti di dalam dongeng, mereka hidup bahagia.

Namun tak lama.

Hisana sakit-sakitan. Ditambah kehamilannya, membuat badan Hisana semakin lemah. Demi Hisana, Byakuya rela cuti sebentar dari perusahaannya dan mengurus sang istri dan janin.

Hisana pernah bercerita kalau ia bercita-cita menjadi penulis dongeng anak-anak. Tentu saja badannya yang lemah tak memungkinkannya untuk duduk tegak di depan komputer, jadi Byakuya memberikannya laptop. Saat itu, Hisana senang sekali, dan rasanya Byakuya adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, Hisana harus melahirkan. Tepat saat itu pula, bukunya akan diterbitkan. Bukan main girangnya Hisana, meskipun—lagi-lagi—tubuh lemahnya menjadi penghalang utama.

"Bedasarkan USG, anak kita perempuan," kata Hisana suatu hari. Byakuya tersenyum kecil sambil membelai pipi Hisana.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin menamakannya Rukia," kata Hisana lagi, sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menatap Byakuya di sampingnya dan Byakuya mengangguk kecil.

"Setuju."

Byakuya pikir, setelah anaknya lahir, ia bisa hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya itu. Byakuya pikir, setelah anaknya lahir, ia bisa lebih menegak kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang. Byakuya pikir, setelah anaknya lahir, mereka akan menjadi keluarga paling bahagia.

Tapi Byakuya salah.

Saat bayinya lahir, Hisana sekarat. Bukan hanya kekurangan darah, Hisana juga sakit-sakitan. Istrinya itu meregang nyawa begitu melihat anaknya lahir.

Berbulan-bulan Hisana bertahan di rumah sakit. Byakuya pun menjadi pengunjung tetap rumah sakit. Hisana koma, dan rasanya Byakuya sengsara.

Kalau Hisana meninggal, sama saja hidupnya pergi.

Kalau Hisana meninggal, sama saja cintanya pergi.

Kalau Hisana meninggal, sama saja kebahagiaannya pergi.

Selamanya.

Takkan kembali.

Lalu Byakuya akan menjadi seperti dulu lagi; dingin, tanpa senyum, dan terkesan angkuh.

Namun akhirnya, Hisana membuka mata.

"Hisana?" panggil Byakuya tak percaya. Hisana tersenyum, dengan mata kuyu, dan wajah pucat.

"Byakuya," jawab Hisana sambil mengangkat tangan, mencoba membelai suaminya. Tapi Byakuya malah meraih tangannya dan meremas telapak tangannya.

"Akan kupanggilkan dokter," kata Byakuya, hendak menekan interkon. Hisana menahannya, membuat Byakuya menurut.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kita berdua saja, jadi jangan panggil dokter dulu," pinta Hisana. Byakuya hanya mengangguk kecil dan siap mendengarkan istrinya.

"Byakuya, dimana bukuku?" tanya Hisana. Byakuya mengambil buku karya Hisana itu di atas meja dan memberikannya pada Hisana.

Hisana tersenyum. Penuh arti. "Byakuya…, sudahkah kau membaca bukuku ini?"

Byakuya menggeleng. Mana sempat? Tugasnya sebagai direktur terus-terusan bertumpuk apalagi ia harus merawat Hisana pula.

"Nanti, kau baca ya," kata Hisana, masih tersenyum. "Karena tokoh utama disini, aku dan kamu."

Byakuya menajamkan telinganya. Ia dan Hisana? Bukankah itu dongeng belaka? Apalagi judul dan sampul depannya tentang peri. Apa maksudnya?

"Byakuya…kalau aku mati nanti…."

Byakuya menggeleng, memotong omongan Hisana. "Tidak, kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu."

Hisana terkekeh kecil lalu melanjutkan, "Semua orang pasti mati, Byakuya. Jadi, kalau aku mati nanti…tolong berikan buku ini pada Rukia, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya 17 tahun mendatang."

"Hisana…," Byakuya berbicara, mengatakan perasaannya. "Tanpamu, aku bukanlah apa-apa… jadi, berusahalah, kumohon…. Demi diriku dan Rukia, teruslah hidup."

Hisana menggeleng lemah, masih dengan senyum di wajah. "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Teruslah hidup Byakuya, demi diriku dan Rukia. Jagalah Rukia, sampai ia besar nanti. Ya?"

Byakuya menggeleng. "Kau hidupku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu?"

"Banyak. Banyak sekali yang bisa kau lakukan. Kalau aku hidupmu," Hisana menarik tangan Byakuya yang menggenggam tangannya ke dadanya. "Hiduplah demi hidupmu—aku. Uruslah Rukia. Kau pasti bisa Byakuya."

Byakuya diam, namun mukanya tak rela.

"Relakkan diriku pergi, ya? Kumohon…, ada Rukia nanti disampingmu, dan ia pasti bisa merawatmu. Ia menuruni kesempurnaanmu—"

"—dan juga kecantikanmu."

Hisana tertawa kecil. "Jangan mati karenaku. Hiduplah karenaku. Karena aku justru membuatmu sengsara karena penyakitku. Harusnya…sebaiknya aku tak pernah ada saja kalau menyusahakanmu."

"Kalau kau tak ada, aku pun tak ada."

Hisana tersenyum bijak. Meskipun begitu, Byakuya tahu ia sedih. "Oh ya, setelah kau membaca bukuku, pergilah ke pohon Sakura. Bilang padanya, aku telah pergi—"

"Jangan bilang begitu, Hisana," tegur Byakuya.

Lagi-lagi Hisana hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak, Byakuya. Kumohon, kabulkanlah permohonanku. Ya? Kau mau kan?"

Byakuya terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya, lama. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air turun dari matanya. Begitu ia ingin membuka mata, ia mendengar bisikan halus.

"Aku mencintaimu dan Rukia, Byakuya…. Maaf, telah menyusahkanmu…."

Dan tepat saat Byakuya membuka mata, Hisana telah pergi.

Kasihnya telah pergi.

Cintanya hilang sudah.

Hidupnya…telah mati.

Tangan kekar Byakuya pun bisa gemetar karenanya. Ia menekan interkon, lalu tangannya tertarik gravitasi bumi. Lelaki impian sejuta wanita itu memeluk sang istri, menciuminya, namun tak lagi dibalas. Lelaki itu terus berharap, ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, tapi berkali-kali ia merasakan air mata membangunkannya.

Tak lama, dokter datang dan berkata, "Nyonya Kuchiki sudah pergi. Meninggal. Maafkan kami—"

Tapi kalimat selanjutnya tak didengarkan Byakuya lagi. Bahkan kalau bisa, Byakuya tak ingin mendengarkannya. Meskipun ia tahu kenyataan itu. Kenyataan yang harus dihadangnya. Kenyataan yang harus di terimanya.

Pergi. Hisana telah pergi.

Selamanya….

* * *

17 tahun kemudian.

"Pagi, Outo-san," sapa Rukia di meja makan. Byakuya hanya mengangguk kecil sambil meneruskan makannya. Mereka makan dalam diam. Byakuya tak ingin membuka percakapan, begitu pula Rukia. Mereka sudah biasa makan seperti ini. Bukanlah hal yang aneh karena dalam keluaraga Kuchiki, tata kramanya berbunyi; tak boleh ngomong saat makan. Dan Byakuya adalah penganut setia tata krama Kuchiki dan Rukia sendiri dibesarkan dengan tata krama Kuchiki, jadi tak ada yang melanggarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Rukia bangkit dan pamit pergi. Begitu gadis itu beranjak menuju pintu, sang ayah menahannya.

"Rukia," panggil Byakuya.

Rukia bengong sesaat. Alisnya bertautan, merasa aneh. Gadis itu berbalik dan menghampiri ayahnya dengan tampang bingung.

"Selamat ulang tahun," kata ayahnya sambil memberikan sebuah kado dibungkus kertas berwarna ungu-pink dengan motif Chappy. Rukia memekik girang lalu memeluk ayahnya senang.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Outo-san!" Rukia menerima kado itu dengan senang hati. Tapi wajah bahagianya hilang begitu melihat tulisan di kado tersebut.

_Dari Outo-san dan Okaa-san._

"O-Okaa-san?" bisik Rukia lirih.

"Bacalah," suruh Byakuya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja. Rukia menatap punggungnya sendu. Ayahnya pasti ke pohon Sakura itu lagi.

Rukia pun memutuskan pergi ke sekolah dan membuka kadonya di sekolah nanti.

* * *

Rukia berlari ke atap saat jam pelajaran kosong. Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup rapat, Rukia duduk dan membuka kertas kado itu perlahan.

Sebuah buku terbitan lama berjudul 'Fairy Tail'.

Dengan alis saling bertautan, Rukia mulai membacanya.

"Alkisah, hiduplah peri-peri kecil di sebuah pohon Sakura. Pohon Sakura itu ditanam dan dirawat penuh kasih sayang oleh pemiliknya. Suatu hari, ada seorang peri yang jatuh cinta pada pemilik pohon Sakura."

.

_"Hatiku… hatiku telah dicuri olehnya…."_

.

"Akhirnya, salah seorang peri tertua mengabulkan permintaannya. Peri itu berubah jadi manusia, namun sakit-sakitan. Dan resikonya, sang peri tertua itu mati karena mengabulkan permintaan peri itu."

_._

_"Resiko yang kuambil…, mati…."_

.

"Akhirnya peri dan manusia itu hidup bahagia, namun tak lama, karena sang peri—yang sudah menjadi manusia itu—sakit-sakitan. Apalagi, peri itu hamil. Suaminya kerepotan mengurusnya. Akhirnya, saat peri itu melahirkan, ia meninggal kehabisan darah. Sebelumnya, ia memohon pada suaminya untuk meneruskan hidup bersama anak mereka, yang dinamai—"

Rukia tak bisa melanjutkannya. Punggungnya sudah naik-turun. Matanya berlinang air mata. Ia yakin, ini pasti kisah ibunya. Ibunya…yang ternyata seorang…peri. Peri pohon Sakura.

Jadi begitu…. Pantas Outo-san kehilangan semangat saat ibunya meninggal. Pantas…ia dinamai Rukia. Pantas ayahnya menolak saat ditanya apa arti nama Rukia.

"Okaa-san…bisakah kau mendengarku?" Rukia mengadahkan kepalanya sambil menghapus air di matanya. "Apakah kau tahu, betapa aku merindukanmu—meskipun aku tak ingat wajahmu? Apakah kau tahu, betapa besar rindu Outo-san padamu? Aku—aku memang tak tahu seberapa besar cinta Outo-san padamu, yang kutahu, tapi…setiap tahun—tepat saat kau pergi—ia selalu berdiri di depan pohon Sakura. Daan…karena kau pergi saat musim hujan, selalu turun hujan saat Outo-san melakukan ritual itu. Apakah kau tahu itu? Apakah kau tahu, betapa susahnya menyuruh Outo-san masuk ke dalam rumah saat—"

Rukia terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasa ada tangan halus melingkar di lehernya, memeluknya dari belakang. Terasa hangat, tenang dan damai.

Rukia berkata lagi, kini berbisik, "Jadi itukah alasan mengapa aku dinamakan Rukia, Okaa-san?"

Angin berhembus, meniup rambut Rukia. Rukia membuka matanya, meneruskan kalimat terakhir yang tertunda.

_"Selesaikanlah bacaanmu, Sayang,"_ suara lembut itu seperti menggelitik telinga Rukia, seperti angin mengelus rambutnya.

Rukia mengangguk kecil. Sambil menghapus air matanya, ia mengambil napas dan kembali membaca kalimat terakhir, "Sebelumnya, ia memohon pada suaminya untuk meneruskan hidup bersama anak mereka, yang dinamai—"

_"—Lucia. Cahaya."_

* * *

Ehm…beberapa hal yang mau saya katakan;

untuk readers dan reviewer, maaf kalo Byakuya OOC banget (jelass!)

untuk penjelasan: saya tahu asal muasal nama Rukia ini dari Mas Wiki—kalo nggak salah. =.=a

untuk readers dan reviewer, saya nggak tahu sifatnya Hisana kayak apa jadi maap bagi kalian yang merasa OOC

untuk para peserta Viva Fest, kalo kalian pikir fic ini bagus, polling saya yak! (maunya)

untuk Nichan Sorayuki. Semoga nee-chan puas dengan fic yang jelek ini, hiks T^T

**untuk review: klik tulisan 'REVIEW THIS CHAPTER/STORY'**

27 Juni 2010


End file.
